Te same demony
by NCIS-lonely-soul
Summary: Pre-slash. Krótkie opowiadanie z punktu widzenia Gibbsa. Tony przychodzi do niego po pociechę. Tłumaczenie The Same Demons by Needtoknow400


Tytuł: Te same demony

Link do oryginału: s/6473693/1/The-Same-Demons-SLASH

Autor: Needtoknow400

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: Jest!

Streszczenie: Krótkie opowiadanie z punktu widzenia Gibbsa. Tony przychodzi do niego po pociechę.

Thank you so much Needtoknow400 for letting me translate it!

Delikatne pukanie zamieniło się w wymagający stukot. Prawie nienawidzę faktu, że zamontowałem zamek. Kiedy moje oczy wyostrzyły się w ciemności dojrzałem elektryczny zegarek na stoliku nocnym. Pokazywał 02:30 nad ranem. Westchnąwszy wyciągnąłem się z łóżka poprzez korytarz i w dół schodów do drzwi wejściowych. Nawet bez wyglądania przez niewielkie okienko w drzwiach otworzyłem je. Wiedziałem, kto tam będzie. On był jedyną osobą, która śmiała pokazywać się o takiej porze. Jego zielone oczy rozszerzone przez nadmierną dawkę kofeinowej energii spotkały moje zaspane niebieskie.

Chciałem mu powiedzieć, żeby sobie poszedł, żeby do cholery zostawił mnie samemu i pozwolił wrócić do bezsennego snu, którym próbowałem się nacieszyć. Ta myśl trwała tylko przez sekundę. Zamiast coś powiedzieć moja wyciągnięta ręka znalazła jego i jednym płynnym ruchem wciągnąłem go do środka i w swoje ramiona. Nie skłonny do puszczenia go kopniakiem zamknąłem drzwi do rześkiego nocnego powietrza. Opadł na mnie ciężko, jego ręce i twarz schowane w mojej klatce piersiowej, podczas gdy jego odrobinę najeżone włosy otarły się o moją szyję. Poczułem jego łzy, nim je usłyszałem. Chwilę, zanim dotarło do mnie ciche łkanie, ciepłe krople przesiąkły moją koszulkę sięgając mojej szyi i klatki piersiowej.  
Trzymałem go tak jak robiłem to zawsze. Moja dłoń delikatnie głaskała w górę i w dół jego pleców, wierząc nieświadomie, że ta czynność jakoś pomagała. Staliśmy tam minutami, godzinami, nie byłem pewien i nie obchodziło mnie to. Nie poruszyłem się, póki jego płacz nie ucichł, a ciało przestało dygotać.

Automatycznie zaprowadziłem go na górę, nie puściłem jego dłoni do czasu aż dotarliśmy do sypialni. Kiedy moja dłoń puściła jego, opadł na brzeg łóżka. Jego palce zacisnęły się na narzucie. To było fizyczne, czy emocjonalne wsparcie? Nie byłem pewnie. Jego oczy były opuszczone, przykucnąłem i zdjąłem jego buty i skarpetki. Wstając zerwałem cały kontakt między nami. Widziałem jak drży i mocnej ściska narzutę jakby coś go zabolało. Zastanawiam się, czy to był ten sam ból, który czuję ja za każdym razem, gdy opuszcza moje objęcia.

Ruszyłem w kierunku komody. Kiedy tylko odwróciłem się tyłem usłyszałem znajomy dźwięk zamka jego dżinsów, zdjął je i rzucił na bok. Od dawna już nie reagowałem nadzieją, nie jak za pierwszym razem. Wziąłem z szuflady koszulkę, odwróciłem się i położyłem na jego wyciągniętej ręce. Przeszedłem na drugą stronę łóżka. Zdjął swój sweter, który dołączył do spodni na podłodze. Patrzałem w milczeniu obserwując sposób, w jaki mięśnie jego ramion i pleców wyostrzają się, kiedy zakładał koszulkę przez głowę. Wślizgnął się pod kołdrę ciasno się nią okrywając. Z wahaniem wsunąłem się do łóżka obok niego, nie pozwalając sobie go dotknąć. Jeśli będzie chciał bym go dotknął, będę wiedział. Leżąc na plecach, z rękoma nad głową czekałem. Przez kilka minut rzucał się i obracał próbując znaleźć komfortową pozycję. W końcu przysunął się do mnie, jego głowa delikatnie spoczywała na mojej klatce piersiowej, ręka na mojej talii.  
Podążając za jego przykładem pozwoliłem swojej dłoni przejechać w dół jego pleców, delikatnie przyciągając jego ciało do mojego. Wtopił się we mnie jakby był stworzony, by pasować do moich ramion. Czułem jego oddech na klatce piersiowej, najpierw ciężki i przyśpieszony, a potem spokojny i równomierny. Po kilku chwilach jego ramie zwiotczało i poczułem na sobie jego ciężar, gdy porwał go sen.

Wypuściłem głęboki oddech nie zdając sobie sprawy, że go wstrzymałem i moje płuca z wdzięcznością wciągnęły wolny, głęboki wdech, moja klatka piersiowa uniosła się tuż przy nim. Poruszył się obok mnie jakby wyczuwając ruch dzięki swoim senny zmysłom. Jego ręka natychmiast zacisnęła się mocniej wokół mnie jakby się bał, że spróbuję odejść. Instynktownie przyciągnąłem go bliżej do siebie chcąc mu powiedzieć, że tu jestem i, że nigdzie się nie wybieram. Jego ręka rozluźniła się i westchnął. Nawet podczas snu mną rządził, a ja byłem posłuszny.

Zamknąłem oczy i przekląłem się w ciszy. Przeklinałem się za wpuszczenie go po raz kolejny, za trzymanie go tak mocno, a najbardziej za to, że go tu chciałem. To był nasz rytuał, makabryczny rytuał, do którego dopuszczałem za każdym razem, gdy mnie potrzebował. Tak jak nienawidziłem go za to, że mnie aż tak potrzebował, siebie nienawidziłem bardziej. Mógłbym się od niego odwrócić, mógłbym powiedzieć nie, mógłbym zatrzymać to jednym słowem. Ale co potem? Odwrócenie się od niego byłoby jak wyrwanie kawałka mojego serca, kawałka mojej duszy. Byłem tak samo samolubny, jak on. Chciałem, by mnie w ten sposób potrzebował. Ponieważ, jeśli mnie potrzebował, nawet właśnie tak, znałem swoje miejsce w jego życiu. Byłem jego obrońcą, pocieszycielem, tym, który trzymał demony z daleka. Tak, więc leżałem tutaj trzymając go, walcząc z nawiedzającymi go demonami. Walczyłbym z nimi do śmierci, by go ochronić, ale one nie walczą o niego całym sercem, bo wiedzą, że tak łatwiej mnie dręczyć. On i ja dzielimy te same demony tylko z innych powodów. Dla niego są bólem, pustką i straconą miłością. Dla mnie są niewypowiedzianą emocją, żalem i zdradą. Moje osobiste mury obronne są opuszczone, by go ochraniać, a moje demony rozkoszują się moją nędzą. Kochanie go jest moją winą nawet, jeśli nie można tego kontrolować, ale to daje naszym demonom niewyobrażalną kontrolę nade mną. Żadna dusza nie jest tak łatwa do torturowania jak ta osoby beznadziejnie zakochanej.

Dziś, tak jak każdej nocy, kiedy jest ze mną, walczę jak długo mogę. Prowadzę tę walkę pawie siedem lat, to dla mnie nic nowego. Poprzez lata walki się zmieniały, tak jak nasz związek się zmieniał, jednak wynik jest zawsze taki sam. Demony wykrzykują okrzyki zwycięstwa, a ja daję, im to, czego chciały. Emocje są surowe, wspomnienia żywe, a rzeczywistość łamie serce. Tylko wtedy, gdy jestem całkowicie złamany i poobijany one nużą się i wycofują zostawiając mnie sam na sam z moją nagrodą.

On nadal śpi nie zdając sobie sprawy z walki, którą podjąłem, by być tu z nim. Jestem wdzięczny za jego ciche zapomnienie. Tak jest łatwiej. Ja walczący bitwy, on bezpieczny w moich ramionach. Niedługo zasnę i sny nadejdą, tak jak zawsze po walce. Zawsze są przyjemne, zawsze z nim i zawsze niekompletne.


End file.
